


Chaos In New Orleans

by midsummernightsk



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Fetish, F/M, Fingerfucking, Killing, Loki - Freeform, Murder, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummernightsk/pseuds/midsummernightsk
Summary: Alice was just enjoying her Halloween feeding on a mortal when he appears. 
 Loki, yet not the Loki from the Marvel movies but trouble and for some reason, he's decided Alice is his pet.
Taking form as Tom Hiddleston after peering into Alice's mind she can't help but feel like she's shit creek with this Loki. Once he steps foot in Jackson Square, she knows New Orleans elders will not be pleased.
All hell is about to break loose doesn't stop a young vamp from enjoying some perks of being Loki's pet, after all, how to you say "No" to your favorite movie villain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a one-shot just off top of my head. We'll see if I end up adding more later. Thank you to all that read my stories appreciate it. Feel free to comment or give feedback.

Hoots and playfully screams rise upon the air as Alice skips down the street grinning this was her night. Halloween she can come out of the shadows along with others that run in the underground society. Though here in New Orleans in the heart of the French Quarter they never actually lived in the shadows. 

Humming Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones she moves with childlike grace down the center of Bourbon Street the smell here would never be washed away with a hurricane. A handsome man stumbles out onto the street followed by his drunk friends they smile lewdly at her before calling out to her, turning laughing motioning them to follow down the road.

"Come play with me," she calls out darting into the crowd the men follow her into the crowd. The street packed with people was difficult to move through as people celebrate Halloween night. Alice slips through the people that mill in the street was not losing sight of the men. She waits till they get separated before approaching the prettier one of the group. 

"Hi, you wanna play with me," she smiles up at him bouncing up on her toes she small compared to this man. He is tall well muscled with a face that girl's dream of classically handsome graying at the temples.

"Yeah, what are you suppose to be a little school girl? You have a fetish for a Daddy," the man speaks with a smile at her outfit the short plaid skirt brown hair has a little red ribbon in it, her face so sweet it reminded him of another little girl. 

"Bet you like to play rough with little girls wanna teach me a lesson," whispered as she took his hand with the contact of his skin Alice's gift kick in it confirmed what she already sensed sealing his fate. 

"No colors anymore I want them to turn black you won't be seeing any more little girls walk pass," she whispered studying the man's smashed face before pushing the cold body into the Mississippi River. Watching a moment as the swift current pulled him under there were things in the river that would take care of the body or it would wash down to the ocean. 

"Your very messy," a voice come from the dark behind her under an old dock. It was true her lovely shirt was dirty with splatters of blood on it now, but it was Halloween no one would notice at all thinking it was part of her costume. Her eyes narrowed in the direction of the voice scanning. 

"He was hurting me," she spoke in a soft voice playing the part of a fragile young woman. 

"You are a poor liar; you need to work on that skill," the voice sounded amused. "Nice use of knives, however, waste of blood."

"I didn't lie he the scratched me and tore my favorite panties," she sniffed the air yes this was another predator he was older, way older than any here in the French Quarter. "Who are you." 

"I'm known to humans as Silvertongue, God of lies, and mischief," the voice purred Alice stopped. She may be young, but she knew those names who they belonged too. This creature was not one to fool with anyone that truly practiced magic knew better to summon him. Alice was known to be foolish, but she not called him after all what little magic she used wouldn't do that. The elders of the city would not be amused the only one that would likely be amused or welcome him would be the spirit of the city. 

"Seems the city called to me," he seemed amused by this idea. "She wished for me to fix something for her." 

"What does that have to do with me," Alice asked as she slowly backed away from the voice.

"Alice you realize you can't out run me after all you're just a fledgling," the voice moved closer yet staying on the edge of the shadows. "I'm not going to harm you." 

"Liar, my name is Scraper," she didn't stop edging toward better lit area wondering if he looked like the guy in the movies or the horned thing she'd seen in old books. 

"Alice that is a horrid nickname that I won't be using anytime soon, now little girl you take one more step I will send you to Jotunhiem in a bat of an eye," his voice brooked no argument. Alice swallowed shivering whispering nervously "I kinda grown fond of my nickname."

There was a snort before a tall elegantly dressed man strode from the shadow his face seemed distorted at first till he took her face in a large hand staring down into her eyes. 

"That is a pleasing form and my; I have an army?" He chuckled an evil smile crossed his face. 

"What the fuck your face you look just like," Alice was torn afraid for the very first time in years and excited. "Ah, you may want to alter it just a touch cause yeah that could cause trouble."

"My I would never wish to cause trouble," the creature smirked down at Alice before taking her hand. "Come little one be a good little pet you just might live through this." 

"The elders aren't fond of me to start with now I'm going to be fucked," Alice moved along with the God knowing there was no use in running he find her. 

"No, the elders are going to be how did you word it to be fucked, not in a pleasant way either," he chuckled enjoying himself being in this form. He'd been known to play with humans at the moment a group of mortals messed with the spirit of the city. He had always been fond of this city; it was full of chaos something the French Quarter thrived off. 

"Yeah great I get blamed for it too," Alice grumped having no choice to follow along as the tall man snorted keeping a firm grip on her hand. 

Walking past the darkened French Market toward Decauter a sinister smile touched the man's face looking at all the people how they have dressed for Halloween the music filling the air the vibe in the air made Alice perk up she could feel the shift in energy. Realizing it was him the confused air, people milling not sure what to do subtly changed as they walked down the sidewalk.

A few woman and men did a double Alice groaned coming out her grumbling glancing to see the God had shifted chuckling at reactions of the movie Loki dressed in the armor and helmet. 

"Crap seriously that is going to start a riot," she couldn't help but try to tug her hand away from his thinking perhaps he'd forget about her. Till he turned his handsome face, toward Alice's heart sped up at the sight of her favorite movie villain looking sternly at her. 

"Behave, or I'll put you on a leash young creature," he spoke with a hard edge.

"Fuck you," she spat then winced she shouldn't say that to him. 

"Yes, you will," he chuckled as a collar formed about her neck making Alice gasp. "Now behave."

Loki lead her through the streets women and men come up asking pictures of him thinking it was just a costume never thinking that he was the real thing. He was puzzled by people wanting pictures with strange things in their hands; people just thought he was playing it up never realizing, he didn't know what pictures were. After a few pictures, he called a halt to that as they left a group he growled in disgust. 

"I tried to warn you, but no you wouldn't listen," Alice hissed after being jerked by someone wanted to be close to him. "That image you pulled from my head a many people are hot and bothered over him. Hence they call themselves Loki's Army." 

He peered down at her snickering knowing she was one of those women the images and fantasies in her head were tame in his opinion but by her standards wild. Aware she was terrified of him, he tugged her leash till she was against his side. 

"Alice you're safe for the moment," he draped an arm around her a moment patting her much like a pet which didn't help Alice's mood. When they reached Jackson Square, he stopped so abruptly that she stumbled till he gripped her painfully to keep her from falling. Looking up at him wincing noticing his face with a wave of his hand the leash disappeared, he moved forward. 

Cold anger rolled off him causing Alice to shiver watching him move like a predator his eyes drinking in the people sitting in the outer part of the park a few tarot card readers looked up the ones that had small magical gifts almost seem to sense something amiss. A few of the other creatures eyes widened at the sight of Loki then quickly left the square at the sight of something older stronger than them. Alice's shoulders slumped no doubt the elders would know in a matter of minutes swallowing New Orleans had been a cozy home for her now it would change. 

He walked toward one of the four gates around the park flicking his fingers causing them to unlock Alice hissed at him. 

"Don't open the gates they aren't to be open at night the park guys lock," she stopping knowing it was no use watching as a beautiful black cat sashayed toward Loki from the park area before leaping into his arms purring. A deep rumbling chuckle come from him as it rubbed his face letting the cat spring from his arms Loki walked toward the park several other feral cats trotted out rubbing his legs. Intertwining as cats tend to do Alice thought they were plotting on tripping Loki then realizing they were happy to see him. 

Sighing she sat down on a step by the shops lining the walkway waiting chewing on her nail what the hell was he going to do. That answer was plain cause chaos she knew what Red her friend at Wicca Of New Orleans the little shop around the corner had told several giggling mortals buying books on summoning. Loki is not a God to fuck with he'd kill you for giggles then bring you back to life just to do it again. They had laughed saying how kinky but if it was Loki why not. Why not cause dying sucked and was scary as fuck, duh was her thought, vampire or not it scared the shit out of her. 

Dying once was enough it was painful and not a fun kind of pain, granted she'd only been killed per say once since, and that was because it was time to move on so no one would wonder why she'd not aged. The following time her maker decided it was time to leave she made plans so he'd not get a bright idea on another fun way for her to die. 

But another part of her was turned on; the fact he looked like Tom Hiddleston was making it hard to focus on how much of a shit storm this was. Plus the whole boom collared was hot her fingers traced over the collar realizing it was a rather beautiful piece from what she could feel. It seemed like it had a design on the soft leather looking up to see him walking toward her after flicking his waist the gate clung shut ominously his lips thinned, blue eyes glittered. Oh fuck he's going to eat me, was her thought. The air crackled, the air pressure seemed to change the whole square seem to shift everything appeared to fade to black. 

Moaning creaking open an eye then another to a sinister chuckle which was very unnerving coming from the creature in Tom Hiddleston form.   
He sat watching a couple of people fucking on the opposite balcony glancing over at her sprawled out in a rather posh bed nude. 

"Where are my clothes," she clutched the sheet to her pixie-like frame staring at Loki was sat watching the people across the way the woman was rather loud. 

"Gone they were disgusting, you need to learn to learn manners and how to stay clean," he ran a critical eye over her form. 

"If you wanted a well-groomed vampire should have picked another. I liked that skirt," Alice snapped 

"Come here prickly pet," he sounded amused waved her over. 

Tempted to poke her tongue out at him yet thinking better of it so far she was still alive wanting to keep it that way too slipping out of bed with the sheet about her walking to him. He tugged the sheet from her grip causing her the growl softly at him earning a tsk from him. Now standing naked in front of him the breeze from the open balcony softly blew in the moans from across the way. 

His blue eyes glittered in the shadows before he stood taking her hand kissing her knuckles making a little come to her face before a shiver traveled through her frame. It was thrilling to stand here in front of an open balcony window with the sounds of a couple across the way. From the sound they were not going to last much longer idly, Alice wondered if they would watch them biting down on her lip as those blue eyes meet hers a strong arm wrapped around her waist as a large hand stroked over the arch of her back toward the curve of her ass. Deft fingers slipping between the crease of her ass probing a little gasp issued from Alice. 

Her hands reached for his buttons on his shirt being impatient a few popped off pinging along the floor causing him to chuckle and her to giggle. Alice decided if she up going to be up the creek then may as well in enjoy it ripping open his shirt the rest of the buttons liberated bounced into the shadows. As her little pink tongue flicked over his nipple before sharp little teeth grazed over the sucking the moving toward his neck hearing a soft almost purr from him. 

Pushing a tapered finger into her ass slowly working it in as her muscles relaxed body becoming less tense his mouth lowered to her biting a soft lower lip praising her for relaxing in an odd language Alice never heard before doubt with as old as he was it was a dead language. 

Her nails bite into his arms as she pressed against him her tongue warring with his this was about to get wild. Pushing her ass back against his hand as she sunk teeth into flesh she could reach growling not happy about how tall he was. 

He chuckled he woke a little hell cat enjoying the feel of her nails pulling his finger from her ass greeted by a displeased little hiss from his pet. Loki landed a firm slap across her ass causing her to yelp in surprise pulling her out toward the balcony in the night air. Facing her toward the street with Alice's eyesight she was able to see across the way the view caused her to become wetter. Loki grinned moving behind her commanding. 

"Hold on to the rail kitten," he spoke in a low voice the breeze blew across her nipples making them tighten as she glanced at the street people walked by below them anyone could look up to see them. Excitement spread causing her to shiver as his hand stroked her ass his finger returned with another slowly he worked on her ass sliding in and out till she was making little noises. Loki leaned over her kissing the back of her neck before biting where her shoulder and neck curved tasting her blood letting it flow over his tongue. Still thrusting into her ass loosening her enough to slip the third digit in causing a little noise of discomfort at how full. 

Moving his other hand cupped her breast pinching that sweet bud making it impossible to be quiet. Soft moans come from her as his tongue danced over the bite as it healed. Turning her head seeking his lips in a hungry kiss, she pushes back against his fingers mewing her body adjusting to him. Loki shifted behind her a moment his fingers withdrawing causing a whimper to come from her he chuckled darkly.

"I'll going to fill you, my dear, you may regret it too," he whispered into her ear. 

Alice realized he was right stiffening at the first feel of his large head of his cock. 

"You choose this form," his voice heavy with amusement. Alice closed her eyes remembering talking with Red wondering how endowed Tom Hiddleston was. So many posts on Tumblr spoke about how big his was, pictures of how his pants fit, they just guessed imagining still. Now it could be her downfall it was one thing to dream about another to be with a man this well endowed. 

Loki pressed into her making her gasp gripping the iron rails that would have imprints later. His large hands had gripped her hips before he slammed home her little scream was heard across the way and greeted with a little cheer. At that point Alice planned to feed on the other couple later fuckers watching her, never mind they'd watched them. Admittedly it was something she'd dream of being fucked in public yet color raised to her pale cheeks knowing people saw them up on the balcony making her wetter.

A couple of people below glanced up a few whistles sounded, but her mind quickly drawn back to Loki. Admittedly it was something she'd dream of being fucked in public yet color raised to her pale cheeks knowing people saw them up on the balcony making her wetter. 

His breath by her ear causing little hairs to raise at the sound of his growl before he moved again thrusting hard his hands sliding over her slim frame one cupping tweaking a nipple as the other dipped between her thighs that were dripping. His fingers deftly stroked over that sensitive little nub causing a shatter through her body. 

"Oh fuck," she groaned bucking back against even though it hurt it felt so incredibly good. Loki's teeth grazed her earlobe it was too much but if she was going to die this was the way. Turning her head looking for his mouth they fed off each other. He slammed deep into her finger delving into her wet heat causing her to bite his tongue sucking on his blood moaning in ecstasy squeezing her eyes shut feeling overwhelming the rush of climax approaching. 

His cock swelled his hand slipped up to her short hair gripping it, his other hand pumped into her heat climax building screamed into his mouth as he stole her breath. A few more thrusts his body shuddered filling her as Alice's eyes fluttered close going limp against him. His arms supported her his breath come roughly kissing her lips then neck before he withdrew from her. Cradling her as small fingers loosened their hold he chuckled lifting her carrying back to the bed closing the windows pulling the heavy curtains. Before stretching out beside her humming Paint It Black knowing she'd need to feed once his little pet woke.

He'd teach her a to feed neatly on the couple across the way before he handled business with people that called themselves elders. He snorted how ridiculous they were just mortals that thought they knew how to control a gate.


End file.
